You decide
by Kiina
Summary: Tyson and Kai have a fight. And you won't guess why they are fighting.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I own the plot + the poem. So if you want to use it, please leave me a review- thanks.   
Warning: Yaoi   
  
  
You decide

  
*****  
_We had an agreement_  
_an unspoken curse._  
_We had a connection_  
_to reality_  
_an evil affection_  
_for sensibility. _  
  
_No phantasy_  
_just sweet_  
_old_  
_truth._  
*****

I am watching,  
each second,  
I am faking,  
each waking.  
just  
so  
that  
I  
see   
you   
sleeping

I am watching,  
each second,  
I am faking,  
each waking.  
I have to pray,  
that I am not gay,  
my little prey…

  
  
****

Tyson came into the kitchen. He looked a bit sleepy. Ray wondered briefly what he had done this night to get that tired. Yet he wasn't going to ask _that. _And it wasn't his real problem anyway. Kai- that was his problem. 

"Would it be possible for you not to glare at me like that?! It is starting to get creepy!" He said and stared at Kai who growled. 

"I don't glare," he said and glared. Ray gulped. 

"What the fuck is your freaking problem?!" Kai narrowed his eyes. 

"None of your business." He stood up, took Tyson's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"Tyson?"

"Hmmm?" Tyson asked still a bit dazed. 

"We have a problem…" Kai continued slowly. This made Tyson wake up. He blinked several times. And that looked awfully cute.

"Errr….and what?" He asked. Kai glared at him.

"Tyson…" Kai said in an angry voice. Tyson jerked. Kai sounded really…dangerous. He had heard him talking like that just last time Ray hugged him…

"You know perfectly well that your blinking will get you into serious trouble sometime." Tyson rolled his eyes. He knew… Kai had made that clear years ago.

"Oh to hell with that!" He said and shook his head. "You can't move against your reactions! Now tell me what do you mean with we have a problem?" He looked annoyed. And Kai was beyond looking annoyed. Kai was extremely pissed. His eyebrow was twitching and he clenched his fists.

"We can't have sex that's the problem!" 

"…is it because you are sick?" Tyson asked not really understanding what Kai just said. Remember he was still a bit slow with thinking. It was morning. Tyson's brain didn't like mornings. 

"No." Kai said emotionless. Even if he was almost exploding a second earlier he was silent now. He seemed almost…calm. But it was just the calm silence before the storm. Tyson could see that easily in his eyes. 

"Your grandfather doesn't allow it?"

"No."

"You have a girlfriend?" At this Kai reacted differently than Tyson thought he would. He looked hurt. Really deeply hurt. 

"Not?" He asked another time. Kai stepped unconsciously backwards. Suddenly Tyson burst out laughing. 

"Man, sorry Kai but you are so freaking sensitive! You should have seen yourself!" The next thing he felt was the wall against his back. 

"I have other problems then this right now!" Kai was in rage. Tyson smiled. 

"Oh! I know, I know…" He smirked while closing his eyes and patting Kai's back. "Hilary can be nearly as annoying as little old me rig-" But he had forgotten Kai's second rule: Do not close your eyes. It was the prefect invitation. How could he have stopped then? Not that he intended to anyway…   

Ray's Pov.:

What were they doing that long? I was seriously freaked! What would be if Kai killed him? For me that seemed possible. 

"Max…I am going to look after them…" I said and Max nodded- obviously he had been thinking the same thing.

Slowly I crept over and peered into the corridor to see…

"WAAAAAAAA!!!!!" 

-Slap.

"Hey that hurt!" 

"I know!"

"Oh shut up you…"

"Continue!"

"You…you…"

"What 'you'?"

"…You know I hate you…"

"…sure."

"Hey! I don't!"

"…not?"

"No of course not!"

"Kai you are too naïve!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!!"

"Are too!!!"

"Am not!!!!"

"Awww little Kai angry??" 

"Ooooooh…be careful or do you want me to repeat_ it_???" 

There were some minutes of silence. Then…

"No."

Another minute silence…

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah! But what…what was your problem now??"

"…"

"Kai!"

"It's…"

"Oh come on you are not that slow are you?"

"…Argh would you be so kind and _listen _to what I am saying?!" 

"…listen? To you?! You must be kidding! See ya later alligator!" And with that I heard that Tyson came running in my direction. I went back inside the kitchen and sat down doing as if nothing had happened. He must have seen me since the next thing he said was rather…weird…

"Ray no need to pretend- I already saw you dear…" He smirked. I was shocked to see it but- it looked damn good on him. Oh, yea, call me gay. 

Normal Pov.: 

"TYSON!!!!!" Came the annoyingly loud shout from the leader's mouth, who was still in the corridor. Tyson, however, rolled his eyes. 

"What's up man?!" He screamed back. 

"COME BACK RIGHT NOW!!!" After that there was nothing but silence. Then…  
"You aren't going to do _it _again are you?" Tyson asked sceptically.  
"OK, THAT'S IT! I AM COMING!" Tyson jerked and quickly he searched for a place to hide. But since the time was too short- he took Ray's body. When Kai came through the door and saw Tyson was standing behind Ray, practically hugging him (at least for him it looked that way) he made a mistake. Not the first, but certainly the worst…

He froze, his eyes widened, his body trembled. Then he…

_Cried.___

His face stayed emotionless but the drops were unmistakable. Slowly they were running down his cheek, the blue triangles were washed away and there was no sound. Kai was crying, silent, so damn silent, it woke something inside of Tyson. As if hypnotised he went over, and stopped just in front of Kai. His eyes narrowed. Kai blinked, not sure what to make of it. Suddenly Tyson jumped him, letting them both fall to the ground. Ray couldn't believe his eyes, but after he blinked several times, the picture still didn't vanish- Tyson licked Kai's tears away! 

"Kai?"  
"Hn?"

"What was the problem?" 

Suddenly Tyson felt himself being pushed away by strong arms. He could see easily that he had done something wrong. Kai, now clean of the tears, cried no more. 

Suddenly a smirk came on Kai's face, as he flipped Tyson over, and now, that he was on top he felt way better. He leaned down so that his mouth was just beside Tyson's ear. Then he whispered:

"No problem… just that we will need damn much lube so you will be able to sit afterwards." 

Tyson blinked. Then he blinked some more. And after that…

"YOU MEAN IT GOT EVEN BIGGER?! AGAIN?!!! KAI ARE YOU EVER GOING TO STOP GROWING?!!!" Kai winced. Suddenly Tyson got an idea… "STOP EATING OR STOP FUCKING- YOU DECIDE!" Kai sighed in defeat- no food for him. 


End file.
